


Music & Lyrics

by Allison_Wonderland



Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2018-12-02 03:27:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11500818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allison_Wonderland/pseuds/Allison_Wonderland
Summary: "Music is a moral law. It gives soul to the universe, wings to the mind, flight to the imagination, and charm and gaiety to life and to everything." - Plato





	1. A Kiss to Build a Dream On

**Author's Note:**

> These are not "song fics" in the typical sense of the phrase. Every so often, a lyric will stand out regardless of the topic of the rest of the song and that little play in my brain starts. These are the results.

 Give me a kiss before you leave me

And my imagination will feed my hungry heart

Leave me one thing before we part

A kiss to build a dream on

_A Kiss to Build a Dream On_

Bert Kalmar, Harry Ruby and Oscar Hammerstein II

 

Jack stood and watched the plane until it was completely out of sight. Only then did he begin his return to his life. The station was quiet, Collins gone celebrating his wedding, an unfamiliar constable at the desk barely old enough to shave. Settling behind his desk, Jack attempted to direct his attention to the mounds of paperwork left from the last case. Their last case. The thought gave him pause. But as he started contemplating a life without Phryne Fisher, his mind drew him back to the last moments he has with her, the kiss that had been so long in coming. That smile so bright, the swallow pinned to her scarf. He would hold that moment in his memory for the rest of his life. And perhaps, it would give him the courage to follow her.

“Come after me, Jack Robinson.”

Perhaps he would.

And he settled back into his chair to dream.


	2. Step Inside Love

Step inside love  
Let me find you a place  
Where the curse of the day  
Will be carried away  
By the smile on your face  
We are together now and forever  
Come my way

Step Inside Love  
Cilla Black

The rain was falling in sheets and creating such a racket that Phryne barely heard the knock on the door from the parlor. It repeated again, harder this time, When she yanked it open, Jack pushed past her into the hall, bringing a flood with him.

“Mr. Butler! Towels please!” Phryne yelled over her shoulder. “Jack, you’re soaked!”

“Thank you Miss Fisher, I hadn’t noticed that.” At her scowl, he backtracked. “I’m sorry Phryne, this has been the most tedious day.”

Mr. Butler arrived with towels warmed by the oven, knowing, of course, that they would be needed. He divested Jack of his overcoat and suit jacket, wrapping a towel in its place. 

“Good evening, Inspector. Dinner will be ready momentarily and your pajamas are waiting in the lavatory if you’d care to change?” Obviously not even a monsoon could disrupt Mr. Butler’s ability to predict the needs of the house. Jack shot a look at Phryne who merely twiddled her fingers at him as she sauntered back to the parlor. 

~*~

An hour or so later, the cold rain outside was the furthest thing from Jack’s mind. His stomach was full from supper, he was comfortable in pajamas, robe, and slippers, and he was toasty warm from an intoxicating combination of roaring fire, a generous pour of whiskey, and, most importantly, Phryne tucked into his side as she read something he was sure was obscene. As if reading his mind, she glanced up at him and grinned. He grinned back and hugged her closer. It was good to be home.


End file.
